Flowers
by RealCoral
Summary: Zuko and Mai spend some time together as children.
1. The Crush

**This is the second story I've written about Mai and Zuko. I will write a Kataang one soon. After I finish the other chapters of Summer Flowers. And after I put that story I wrote on paper in word, then in fanfiction. Yes, I am an aspiring writter and have practically no experience writting. **

* * *

Ursa had started a tradition of picknicking as a family every year under the cherry trees during summer. However, the family was now broken and Zuko was to go by himself or not at all. 

"Will you come with me?" he had asked every single family member he had. There were only two in the palace, Azula and Ozai. Azula had said it was too childish and Ozai had said Zuko was too old and should follow Azula's example. Neither of them thought of the idea of sitting on a blanket while trying to keep the turtle ducks away from your food very appealing.

The young prince then started asking random people inside the palace, including the servants and cooks. All of them were too busy but Zuko could still tell that they felt pity for him. It just made him more depressed. Princes weren't meant to be pitied, even if the prince in question was just twelve years old.

Everything had been upside down ever since Lu Ten died. Uncle had lost his honor, his son and his throne then, having no children to carry on his legacy. Shortly after that, mother and grandfather died. Iroh then decided to travel, too saddened by the death of his only son to come back to the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Hello Mai," said Zuko as he was walking towards the picnicking place by himself, having decided no one would accompany him.

"Oh, hi Zuko," she said, blushing. Why she was so strange around Zuko, he didn't know. He was too young to understand his sister's best friend's feelings.

"Where are you going?" asked Mai, still blushing, as Zuko seemed reluctant to talk.

"Nowhere," answered Zuko.

"You can't really be going nowhere, Zuko, everyone goes somewhere," said Mai, trying to look smart. However, Zuko just looked at her, either annoyed or angry. Mai blushed yet again. Ty Lee would say it was some kind of record. Blushing, that is.

"See you Mai," said Zuko after a long awkward silence. Mai just waved back, slightly ashamed.

Mai stared at Zuko and wondered what he carried on his picnic basket. A picnic? She almost laughed at the stupidity of her thoughts. She hesitated and decided to follow Zuko, unsure what to expect.

Zuko walked, with Mai unknowingly behind him, for a few minutes until he was facing the old cherry tree near the cliff. Mai stared at the tree, forgetting that there was nothing around to hide her from Zuko, transfixed, wondering at the largeness and beauty of a simple tree. At that moment, Zuko turned around.

"Mai!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't sound angry, just confused and Mai told him she'd followed him from the palace to see what he was doing. The prince stared perplexed at her. His face was blank. Suddenly, Mai thought how Azula and Zuko were alike. For one thing, they rarely gave up.

"Why have you followed me?" asked Zuko, suddenly, there was an edge to his voice. Mai just stood there, unsure once again what to do. Zuko fumed to himself for a few minutes.

"Well, since you're here, will you join me for a picnic?" he asked politely for someone who had just been stalked.

"Yes," answered Mai coolly. She would finally spend some time with Zuko. The young girl had been waiting for a moment like this for a long time.


	2. The Picnic

Zuko laid the blanket on the ground and put the picnic basket on top of it. Mai stood close, watching him do this simple act.

"What have you packed?" asked the girl after an awkward pause.

"Dumplings, almond cookies, spring rolls, papaya, fire flakes, and Szechwan soup," answered the prince.

The young girl stuck her tongue out and claimed she hated fire flakes. When asked why, she just said that flour and peppers did not mix. The two aristocrats then contented themselves by eating silently while staring at the falling cherry tree leaves.

"Come on Mai," said Zuko grinning after finishing the soup, dumplings and rolls, "Why don't you try fire flakes?"

"I hate fire flakes!" yelled the young girl angrily. Zuko looked back at her, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I-" started Mai.

"Don't apologize," Zuko said abruptly, cutting her off mid-sentence, "I shouldn't be making you do something you don't want to do."

They ate in silence once again. Zuko ate fire flakes and Mai just stared in silence around her. She did not notice Zuko was looking at her.

"I can't believe it!" yelled the young girl suddenly, "It's the rare panda lily!"

Mai had seen a bunch of panda lilies near the end of the cliff were they sat. Before Zuko could truly register what Mai meant, Mai stood up quickly and ran towards the flowers near the cliff. Zuko tried to stop her, saying it was too dangerous but Mai's legs seemed to have a mind of their own now. Mai was happy to have found the rare lilies.

However, when she reached the end of the cliff and looked down to where the strong and deep ocean was waiting for her, she slipped. The young girl yelled, waiting for her death. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Instinctively, she held on to it.

"Mai!" yelled Zuko's voice from the top of the cliff, "don't let go of my hand!"

Mai was too afraid to tell him she did not have much of a choice. Zuko extended out his other hand and said told her to grab his other hand. Mai held it tightly, forgetting how sweaty and clammy her hand was. Zuko pulled her up. In a few seconds, he had her on the cliff unharmed.

Mai and Zuko sat sprawled on the floor for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly Mai started crying, something rare.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, perplexed.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"Huh?" he muttered confused.

Mai stood up to leave with her hands hiding her sobbing face but Zuko's hand stopped her once again.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

Mai glared at Zuko with eyes full of tears. Her gaze told Zuko everything. There were things a girl could not explain to a boy. Zuko let go of her arm, an invitation for her to leave. However, Mai stood there, forgetting her previous escape attempt. The two children stared at each other on the eyes, waiting for the other to speak.

"Would you like some fire flakes?" asked Zuko after a while. He walked towards the picnic.

"I don't like fire flakes," said the girl for the last time.

"I know," said the prince with the bag of flakes on his hand.

"But I'm ready to try them" she said grinning.


	3. The Dance

The young aristocrat had everything. Shoes, clothes, lotions among other miscellaneous things crowded her room and closet. This, in effect caused another young aristocrat to suffer when choosing her birthday present.

Zuko had looked everywhere to find Mai the perfect present. So far, the search had been unsuccessful and the young prince was starting to get tired. He had no idea what eleven-year-old girls wanted. Azula would have known but Zuko was too proud to ask her.

The prince groaned. He wanted Mai to love his present above all others. It was the least he could do when two months ago, she had accompanied him in that lonely picnic.

Suddenly, Zuko had an idea. He was surprised that he had not thought of it before, even though he had had two weeks to get ready for Mai's birthday party that night. He smiled to himself, put on shoes and ran to where the two aristocrats had spent that day during the summer.

He easily found what he was looking for. The rare Panda Lily, even rarer than the Tiger Lily, looked at him from the cliff's edge. Zuko knew Mai wanted that flower. After all, she had almost died when she tried to get it.

Zuko took in a big breath, knowing that he was risking his life to get the flower, and slowly inched closer to the flower. He tried not to look down but it was harder than he had imagined.

Finally, after a few minutes of crawling through the mud, he had the Panda Lily held tightly between his fingers. Carefully, he crawled back, making sure not to crush the delicate flower, stood up and walked back to the palace. Mai was going to be surprised at her birthday party tonight.

Mai's presents varied from socks to expensive perfumes. No one except for Zuko had brought flowers though. The boy smiled when he realized this.

Mai stood near the table with presents, greeting the newcomers, the polite thing to do. Zuko walked over to give her the flower.

"Hello Mai," he said, one hand behind his back, hiding the flower.

"Thank you for coming to my party," she said with a sincere smile.

"I got this for you," said the boy, holding up the flower.

Mai's eyes were tearful for a moment but there was a grin of happiness on her face. Shakily, she grabbed the Panda Lily.

"Thank you," she whispered, incredulous.

In response, the boy smiled, bowed and walked away, knowing it was the polite thing to do. More newcomers were coming in.

If there had not been dozens of people inside the ballroom, Mai might have hugged Zuko and cried. Of course, even if she had, Zuko would have avoided her for the next ten years or so. Mai didn't want to look creepy. Still, it would be wonderful if she could dance the night away with Zuko and then, at midnight, they would kiss and…

"Mai?" asked someone.

"What? Oh, yeah, welcome to my party," said the young girl, confused, at being woken up from her dreams.

The young Fire Nation prince laughed. Mai blushed and looked at the floor intently, something she only seemed to do near Zuko. The two children stood in silence after that.

"So, where's the flower?" asked Zuko.

"I took it up to my room," responded the girl, "I didn't want it to be crushed."

"I see," was all he said before an awkward silence covered them again, being something that apparently happened often between them.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the Prince after looking at all the people dancing in the ballroom.

"Um, sure," Mai was almost sure she would faint.

She just hoped she did not look like a fool in the end. Sifu Gee had said, after all, that she was the clumsiest person in the dancing class in the Royal Academy. However, the two aristocrats managed to dance without either of them fainting, vomiting, or doing anything else of the sort. This was the best birthday gift Mai had ever gotten.


	4. The Springs

Azula walked towards the throne room to ask her father something. She opened the magnificent doors and entered the room, where Zuko was talking to Ozai. Their conversation was cut short when the young princess entered.

"Daddy," said Azula with the cutest face she could manage, "can I go to Mount Yuan?"

"Yes sweetie," answered Ozai lovingly. If Zuko had asked, however, he would have been rejected. Yet more proof that he preferred Azula to Zuko.

"Oh, and Daddy," stared Azula with an evil plan on her mind, "can Zuko come too?"

"What! There is no way I'm going to that girly spa place thing!" yelled Zuko. Azula ignored him.

"Yes," said Ozai, "Zuko, you need to learn to take care of your sister."

However, any idiot could have figured out that he really wanted Zuko to leave the palace for a few days. As for Azula, she just wanted Zuko to suffer.

* * *

"Guess what girls?" Azula asked Ty Lee and Mai. 

"You're getting a new haircut?" answered Ty Lee excitedly.

"Um, no," said Azula. Both girls shrugged.

"Well," started Azula, "We are going to Mount Yuan with Zuzu."

Mai smiled but covered it quickly. She did not really want to go to Mount Yuan but if Zuko were there, it would certainly be nice. Even if the young prince was going through puberty, he was still very nice.

"Isn't this wonderful Mai?" asked a very excited Ty Lee.

"Yes, it is," she admitted without thinking that Azula and Ty Lee, upon hearing this, would have a plan to embarrass them.

* * *

"This stinks," said Zuko moodily. 

The three girls, Zuko, and Iroh, who had wanted to go, rode a Komodo rhino- pulled sleigh. It was cramped but Azula smiled while Ty Lee and Iroh sang songs. Zuko and Mai were the only ones who seemed to be in a bad mood. Neither of them liked girly things, such as the natural hot springs of Mount Yuan, which also served as a spa.

Finally, after five hours of everyone being cramped in a small sleigh, they arrived at their destination. A friendly man showed them to their rooms, one for the girls to share and the other for Iroh and Zuko. Both of the rooms were elegant and spacious.

Not wasting any time, Iroh and Ty Lee ran to the hot springs. Azula dragged Mai to the hot springs. Zuko stayed in the room and fussed. No one truly wanted to drag him anywhere while he was that unhappy.

However, when the young prince got hungry, he got up and walked around the elegant home. He quickly found what he was looking for: food. He started eating ravenously, without thinking that the food might belong to someone.

"Zuko?" asked a voice, "What are you doing?"

It was Mai wearing a long red bathrobe. Suddenly, Zuko felt self-conscious. They were rather embarrassing the effects that puberty could bring.

"Um, eating," he said with a blush.

"My food…" started Mai.

"It was your food?" asked Zuko, more sheepish than ever.

"Yes," answered Mai.

"Um, I'm sorry, I was really hungry and--" started Zuko but trailed off and contented himself with staring intently at the wooden floor.

"Don't worry, I can order more," said Mai, for once, calmly around Zuko.

Mai did not really care about the food, in fact it was somewhat amusing seeing Zuko stutter like that. The young girl might have chuckled if she was not usually the one in this situation. The two kids stood in silence yet again.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Mai suddenly.

"I don't know," answered the young prince.

Suddenly, they were scared to death when the Fire Nation evil Spirit, known only as the Spirit jumped from the corner. The two kids screamed and hugged each other in alarm.

"Oh, I got you!" yelled Azula happily.

"Azula!" yelled the two scared kids. Azula laughed and revealed Ty Lee, who was apparently also underneath the costume. Both of the girls laughed at their joke.

"Not funny Azula!" said Zuko angrily. Mai frowned.

Ty Lee started giggling but stopped when she heard something on the other side of the hallway, empty except for the four kids. She turned her head and watched. The other three were arguing.

They stopped their argument though when Ty Lee screamed. The other ones screamed too and ran away when they saw yet another ghost, The Fire Nation Spirit of Punishment, terrorizing them.

However, when the children were far away, screaming at the top of their lungs, the "Spirit" removed the mask covering his face and chuckled. The kids would no longer do this kind of stuff, he was sure. Laughing to himself some more, Iroh turned the other way and walked towards the tearoom.

* * *

"You were scared Azula!" said Zuko after recovering his breath. 

"I was not!" yelled Azula back.

The two other girls tried to recover their breath back but watched, amused, at the childish fight between Azula and Zuko. This was certainly something they would never forget.

"We are never coming here ever again!" concluded Azula. The other kids nodded. For once, all of them agreed with Azula.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry everyone who has decided to cast one of those Alert things on my petty little series or me but I finally have conquered my lazyness and posted this part of the series. I still hope I will not be too lazy to write the nine more that I have planed but...Anyway...I hope this part doesn't sound too fake but my proofreading was, sadly, kind of rushed. Please review!**


End file.
